The lifeguard and his swimmer
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: Logan is the Palm Woods minimum wage lifeguard and has been on a rocky relationship with Camille and doesn't know how to deal with his new attraction to men until James comes into his life and changes everything. Jagan and hints of jarlos and karlos Warning story contains M-preg, language, and smut
1. First Encounters

The Lifeguard and his swimmer

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION OF BIG TIME RUSH AND THIS WILL BE A NICE SERIES IF YOU LIKE IT AND WILL HAVE SMUT/SEX/JAGAN IN LATER CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Logan's POV

It's been almost a week since I realized I had no attraction to my girlfriend Camille. I found out when we were having sex. Yes it was good but it wasn't filling? But Camille and I are still "dating" for my cover. Today I've got to go work at my usual job, the minimum wage lifeguard at the Palm Woods.

As usual I have to stand outside in the burning hot sun while I watch some hotties swim. My day is usually all planned out. I start work at 10 and end at 6. There usually is a good crowd of people at the beginning, there are all the families and kids swimming and near the end, the teenagers come out to swim and most try to flirt with me. Every morning I get a good breakfast and a coffee to go. Then I get changed in the men's locker room (my favorite part of the day) and I get changed into my lifeguard outfit. But today I had the feeling of someone watching me but didn't see anyone so I got changed and went on out to the pool. I then rubbed myself down with sun tan lotion (trying to tease some of the staring people) then I sat down on the lifeguard stand and watched people swim. Today is uneventful like the rest until I see this extremely hot guy. All time slows down, my heart soars and I feel like I have no sense of the real world only those deep Hazel eyes keeping me anchored down. He slowly stands and all the water dripping down his fit, toned, and tall body start to drip down. He starts to brush his long brown locks out of his face and back so he can see. I can't take my eyes off of him; I was transfixed on him and him only. But then reality hit. He was staring at me as well and was starting to come to me. So I instantly jumped down from my stand and ran into the lockeroom.

James POV 

Me and my boyfriend Carlos just broke up because he was fooling around with some guy at his work; I think his name was Kendall? I found out when I went to his office to surprise Carlos with some flowers and sex for our 2 year anniversary. But then I saw the real truth in those bastards' eyes. He tried to say the other came onto him and he wanted to stop but I didn't care anymore, we were done; I had enough of his bullshit. But today I wanted to get my mind off of him and enjoy the pool at my condo, The Palm Woods. I haven't gone for a long time because Carlos and I were either on dates or fucking the life out of each other. But I took the elevator down to the lobby then headed to the lockeroom to change. As usual all the guys leave the area when they see me coming. But I was surprised to see some hottie changing in the backroom oblivious to me. He had perfect milky-white skin with chocolate brown hair. He was very toned and muscular in all the right places. I was now watching him from the side of a locker and he looked around to see if anyone was watching him but he didn't see me so he took off his shirt and then his shorts and ended up in his tight black boxer briefs. But sadly he didn't take them off and he pulled up his swimming trunks and headed out to the pool. After I changed I went out to the pool to see where the mysterious stranger went, I saw him lather himself down with some sun tan lotion and strangely he got up on the lifeguard observatory station and sat down on it. I guess he's the new lifeguard. Now I want to get his attention. I chose a lawn chair as close to the lifeguard as possible which was just a little off to the left of his eye sight. I decided to try to get his attention by rubbing myself down with sun lotion but he didn't even notice me. So I decided to try something else. I grabbed some of the gardening mulch and toss it at him. But god dammit, I have really bad hand-eye coordination. So I gave up and dived into the deep pool to relax and forget. But when I came out I noticed him staring but for some reason he ran off. After that weird meeting with love I ran to the lockeroom to find the lifeguard but I didn't see him at all. But I did see a wallet on the ground near where he changed earlier and opened it up. It was the lifeguards wallet and in it was a driver license and a small note that read, "Return to Logan Mitchell at the Palm Woods in apartment 5A". That's odd my apartment is 5B.


	2. How it all Began

Here we go again ! WOOP WOOP sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long it's just im a really bad procrastinator and this chapter is short but the next will be longer! But thanks again to: Ted Theodore Logan, AkireAlev, and Stallion 8426! You guys made me actually want to keep going thanks hope you guys enjoy :P

This chapter is 10 years in the future the next will go back to when they first met 

Logans POV:

"And that's how we met each other kids. Isn't that right babe?"

"Of course it is hot-stuff"

Then James gave me a nice sweet kiss on my lips

"Oh daddies! Stop that! yuck!" said my two children Eleanor and Louis.

"Oh hush it you poopie mouths! Im just kidding guys"

And we all started to laugh and everything seemed so right and perfect. Imagine in just the past ten years I met the love of my life, got married to him, had some ups and downs along the way, and adopted 2 of the greatest kids in the world. (Eleanor is 6 and Louis is 4).

"But daddy! You didn't tell us how you got to fall in love! All you told us was how you first met! Keep telling the story!"

"Oh alright but James can start this time"

"Okay, so where were we? Oh yes, after seeing his wallet I decided to head to his apartment and…."

James POV:

So this is his apartment? I wonder if he ran back here already because he seemed to run off pretty fast. I guess I'll try anyway. *Knock Knock* Shit, Nothing. I guess I can wait a little bit for him to get home. But then all of a sudden the door opened up and I saw the Lifeguard, I mean Logan standing in the doorway with a weird expression on his face and there was an awkward silence for a little bit until he said

"How did you know where to find me?"

And now I know I have to get with him, his voice gave me jitters and I felt lighter than the night sky with a full moon shining bright in my essence. So I decided to hit on him

"Oh you know, after your little staring problem I went to the lockeroom to find you but you were gone and I found a wallet on the ground that just so happened to be yours and it told me where to go from there"

I saw that his face was starting to turn red and fluster from my answer

"Oh yeah sorry about that I was little tired and I forgot I and and I uh forgot to do something so I had to go do it right away and I already did it and I don't want to talk about it right now, so can I have my wallet back now?

Ignoring his answer I said

"Can I come in?"

"Uh sure"

"Nice place, Yeah ill give your wallet back."

"Good, now can I have it?"

"If"

"If what?"

"if you agree to go on a date with me "

"I already have a girlfriend. Ehh Mr?"

"Diamond, James Diamond. I guess you don't want your wallet back, ill be on my way then."

And I started to walk out the door and down the hall until I heard him yell,

"God dammit! Wait! I'll go on your little date as long as this stays a secret from my girlfriend and that the date be tomorrow afternoon! Im off of work then and it has to be close by."

"Yes! Well how about The Palm Woods diner in the lobby so no one important will see us?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow ill meet you there."

"Awesome until then bye."


	3. The Date

Hoped you guys liked the last chapter! It was kinda short I know but this one will be longer, I promise! Long live JAGAN!

Logans POV:

God I can't believe he got me to go on a date with him (even though I really wanted to) and all for a wallet that doesn't even have a whole lot of stuff in it. It's just im still dating Camille and he makes me feel very nervous but yet happy. Hell more happy then Camille has ever made me feel. Now what to wear *bring a ling ling* Oh a text from who? Oh it's Camille

_Hey baby what cha doin do you think I could come over?_

_Aw nothing but sorry u can't today cuz I took an extra shift 2day 2 get more money _

_Well that sucks for me I guess ill talk 2 u l8r __ love ya_

_Yeah bye_

And with that I decided on a stylish pair of white khakis with a red t-shirt and went down to the small diner and when I got there I saw the ever so stylish James Diamond smiling in my direction with those perfect white teeth, Deep hazel eyes, and his stunning hair in a white V-neck and a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Hey Logie how you doing?"

At this I had to restrain myself from instantly wanting to snatch him up and kiss him till he bled because nicknames were a major turn on for me.

"Good and don't call me that. Let's just get this over with and let me take my wallet back."

"Alrighty then, here I had a table reserved for us already by the window"

After this we had some nice small talk, got to know each other better, and ordered lunch

"You are a pretty cool dude Diamond. I thought I wouldn't like this date that much but you proved me wrong."

"I have that effect on people"

And I started to feel butterflies in my stomach and felt a little bit lighter after that. And now we've made it back to my apartment and he sticks his hand out with the wallet in it and says

"Here you go and thanks for the great time Logan, I had fun."

"Me too James"

And I stuck my hand out to grab the wallet but my hand grabbed his and our eyes met and I said

"Oh sorry it ju.."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss and our lips moved harmoniously together and he licked my bottom lip wanting access to my mouth and I obliged and parted my lips more and our tongues began to fight for dominance of the others mouth but he was the dominant one and took control and now we were starting to wrap our arms around each other and pulling closer together never breaking the kiss until I hear Camille's voice

"LOGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"


	4. Boyfriend!

**A/N: God I'm so bad at updating and I feel like I'm repeating words much too often in the text as well but I've been trying to break that and the chapters have been way too short! Oh well here is another addition to "The Lifeguard and His Swimmer"**

Logan's POV:

_Oh my god what am I doing with this, this James Diamond?! Oh god he's such a good kisser! Are we going to stop here? I think not. Wait who is that?_

"LOGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Our beloved first kiss together had to end abruptly and all I could do was stare at her, and then James, and then back to Camille and all the while James is just staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his and says "Sorry Bitch! My Logan doesn't answer to whores like you! So if you would kindly shut the fuck up and leave while I do some naughty things to your ex. K?"

"Wha-what is he talking about Logan? Are you breaking up with me?" and James begins to pull me into my own apartment and all I can do is just stare at the two dumbfounded by what James just said to my ex and I was about to answer when James pulled me fully into the apartment and said "Yeah he is" and gave Camille a Jackass smirk and said "Don't let the door hit you on your way out" and slammed the door on her face.

"So where were we Logan?" James gently grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me into a sweet kiss but while his eyes were closed and lips set on mine I was still in shock with eyes open and my lips were slowly following his. Then James withdrew and looked me in the eye and said "Is something wrong, my boyfriend?" at that my eyes became unfocused and I began to fall back but strong hands held me up and I felt like crying. "Nothing is wrong in the entire world, my boyfriend" and James smiled at me with all his perfections and I said "Are you still going to do naughty things to me like you told my ex you would?" "With pleasure my rare and extravagant sweet" and James began to lean in with me slung over his leg held up only by his hands but to both of our surprises I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him into a very rough kiss where I think I bit his lip in the sudden rush of hormones rushing through my body and caused him to bleed and I pulled back tasting blood and said "Oh my god James I'm so sorry are you okay?" and James said nothing but licked up the blood on his chin and said "Kinky, I like blood during heated moments like this" and all I could do was roll my eyes and smile at him as he picked me up bridal style and took me over to my couch and threw me down onto it. "You ready Logie?" "As I'll ever be" and while I was saying this James tore off his leather Jacket and his white V-neck to expose his washboard abs and James caught me staring and I turned away. "Hey Logie you don't have to look away, I'm your boyfriend now, so my body is now yours and your body is mine" My face began to blush and I let my eyes wonder with new enthusiasm. I delved my eyes into each curve and texture of his extremely defined abs, I watched the way his breathing caused his muscles to contract and relax just slightly and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man until James said "Wow Logan, are you excited or just happy to see me" pointing to my newly hardened wood causing my entire face to turn a bright red and made me look away but then all of a sudden James leant in and gave me a sweet kiss on my red cheek and said "I love you Logan with all my being and I want to prove it to you" then James began to rub me through my khakis causing me to moan and I wrapped my fingers into his perfectly styled hair and then James said "I want to see more of you Logan, come on Logan don't be nervous" then I began to shake my head "I-I don't know James, I'm not even close to being in shape, I could never be as beautiful as you are" then James without my permission took off my shirt and looked at my bare chest and I put my hands over my face and said "I'm so fat James!" but I didn't get a reply until James removed my hands from my embarrassed face and said "Your everything I imagined and more" and I could feel the tears coming on "James you're going to make my cry" But James just smiled at me and said "Oh baby" and leant in for a blood and tear stricken kiss and this time when James tried to pull back I wouldn't let him pull back and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Then James began to unbutton my khakis but was having trouble while occupied with my lips so I helped him in unbuttoning my shorts and he pulled them down and off of me leaving me only in my loose boxers and James began to kiss down my chin to my neck and sucked on my pulse point leaving a cute purple mark on me and started to kiss down my chest and then licked down my happy trail "Here we go Logan" and James pulled down the remainder of my clothing but I didn't see his reaction because I closed my eyes until I heard "Damn Logan! You're thick and not a bad length either!" which made me blush harder than I ever have before and said "Thank you, it's the only thing going for me" and I don't think James heard me because he was so transfixed on me and grabbed it causing me to squirm in the couch a little "Did I hurt you Logan?" "No, your hands are really cold though" "Oh sorry, they'll get warmer" then he moved his eyes back to my neither regions and began to pump my hardened member "God Logan my hand can barely envelop you!" I was about to answer but then James lowered his mouth onto the tip of my member and licked across the slit of it making me shudder at the contact and continued to envelop me until I could feel the very bottom of his throat and James tried to say something but I couldn't hear him due to his stuffed throat and I began to face fuck him making him gag and choke. Then I enveloped my hands in his brown locks and could feel my orgasm coming so I held on even tighter and told James "I think I'm gonna! I think I'm gonna cum James! Oh yeah!" and I began to feel James try to pull off of me so I pushed him down on me further and I felt my toes curling up and all my muscles began to contract and then I released my white essence down his throat with a few moans and me saying James' name and I felt James swallow and lick me clean and I released my firm grip in his hair.

"Oh god James I'm so sorry about that! My hormones took over and I couldn't let go of you and" but I was cut off by James pressing his hot and wet lips on mine and said "Don't worry Logan it didn't taste all that bad and besides I'm about to exact my revenge on you. Now open your mouth" and I obliged and opened my mouth and he stuck three of his fingers into my mouth and said "Suck them" and I began to suck on them like a lollipop….. Or something else. While I was sucking on his fingers he managed to get the rest of his clothing off with his free hand and then withdrew his fingers from my mouth and said "What do you think of me?" and I really was blown away at the size of his true manhood "Breath taking" it truly was. Then James picked my legs up and put them on my shoulders and inserted one of his muscular fingers into my glory hole causing me to crush my eyelids together because of this new sensation but after I got accustomed to the stretching James inserted the other and began to scissor me making relapse in the pain "Don't worry Logan, you'll get used to it" and then inserted the last one and started to push in and out of me with his fingers and after a while the pain stopped and I said "I'm ready Jamie, do it before I begin to close up again" then James removed his fingers and said "Certainly" then James repositioned himself and pushed the head of his member into me stretching me further than all 3 of his fingers did and he said "Are you ready Logan?" but I couldn't answer so I nodded my head slowly and carefully signaling James to keep pushing into me and he did. James pushed into me until he was fully in making me shed a tear of pure pleasure and pain. Then James caressed the side of my face and whispered to me "Shh Logie. The pain will go away and the pleasure will take all" "God damn James! Just fuck me already don't stop until you are done!" and James nodded at me and said "Alright". He grabbed my firm ass with both of hands and began to pull out until only the head was in and shoved back in just as fast as he pulled out. And he repeated this over and over again until he flipped me over onto my stomach and laid down on my back and all the while still in me. He then wrapped his arms around my neck to the back of my head and held my head down and began to hump me. He kept doing this until I felt his pace got faster. So fast I think he was going to leave a bruise on my ass. Then James began to curse and murmur my name into his ear and said "Logan… I… Want… You to say my name" "James" "Louder…ugh" and he griped my neck even harder "James!" "Ugh.. even louder Logan!" "James! Oh fuck me harder! Oh! Fuck me till I break!" and I flexed my ass and James couldn't take any more of it and released his white seed into me, filling me up until I felt bloated. Then with a loud pop James withdrew from me and I flipped back over and James got onto my side and wrapped his strong arm around me and said "Logan I think I truly love you" "I think I love you too James" Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms but I felt that we forgot something important.

**So did you guys like it? Hope so! And can you guess what they forgot? It's something really important that plays into a lot of heartbreak in later chapters!**


	5. Stomach Pains

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the happy reviews! Made my day! Oh and male pregnancies are different from female one! And you guys are really good at guessing what they forgot lol XD Ugh I want to tell you what's going to happen in this story and I Have so many ideas and damn they are good! But oh well I'll just write them for you! And btw the 2 kids "Eleanor and Louis" are their kids, I re-read one of the chapters and it said adopted but they are their kids and sorry about not breaking up the paragraphs into smaller ones! And here is another fabulous addition to "The Lifeguard and His Swimmer" Enjoy!**

Logan's POV:

_Oh James just like that! Oh yeah James! Harder!..._

"Logan? Are you alright?" James began to cares the side of my face and with my eyes still closed I said "Yeah I'm alright" "Then why don't you open your eyes?" "Because I never want to forget these moments when it's just you and me in pure bliss" and then I opened my eyes to see his caring and loving ones looking back at me. "I love you so much Logan" and then he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on my red and swollen lips. "I love you too" Then James got up off of me and the couch and began to redress from the night before and I just couldn't peel my eyes from him as he dressed. "Logan didn't you have enough of me already" and I smiled and said "I can never have enough of you and I got up and dressed too. Then after we were done dressing he asked "Want to go get something to eat?" _God my stomach feels weird _"Sure, but give me a sec I have to go freshen up" _There it is again _"Alright meet me outside my room when you're ready to go" and just like that I gave James a kiss goodbye and then he walked out the door closing the door with his exit and I began my walk to my restroom but before I entered my stomach began to twist and I almost puked because of it. _God damn what's wrong with me?_

Then I went into my restroom and turned on the cold water in my sink and splashed some water in my face to calm me down and I brushed my teeth and was about to leave when I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my stomach had a very small and barely noticeable bump just below my diaphragm. I stopped what I was doing and took off my shirt to get a better look and there definitely was a small bump about the size of a child's hand. _What the fuck? _But I didn't pay much attention to it _I must be bloated from last night's food. _And then I changed my shirt and grabbed my wallet and headed out my door and down the hallway to find a smiling James waiting for me. "Hey Logan, everything go okay?" "Yeah… everything's cool" then James smiled at me and said "want to go to I-hop?" _Damn I was hungry _"Sure, let's get going" and we both entered the elevator and I pressed the first floor button and on the way down my stomach started to hurt even more and I leaned back against the elevator wall and James noticed me and he put his arm on my shoulder "Everything okay Logan?" _God my stomach I feel like it's gotten bigger! _"Uh yeah, my stomach has been a little squeamish since I woke up but I might just need to eat" Then James began to rub my back and pulled me in for a loving embrace and I leaned my head against his strong shoulder "I'm fine James" and then the elevator opened up onto the first floor and we were both greeted by the nasty Mr. Bitters "Logan you've been skipping your rent for the past 3 weeks and if you don't pay it soon I'll kick you out!" I couldn't even answer back but James just glared at Mr. Bitters until he backed off like a puppy meeting the alpha dog and let us walk past him

"God damn I hate him so much and thank you James for making him back off. He's been all over me for the past few weeks but with my low pay I don't think I'll ever pay him back." Then we exited the Palm Woods and now my stomach started to feel better so we both climbed into James' Silver Sebring and after 20 minutes we made it to I-hop and an elderly looking woman (who happened to be our waitress) with frown lines checked us both out and frowned then took us to our seats and I ordered a root beer and James a sweet tea.

"So James can I ask you a few questions?" James smirked and said "Sure. What do you want to know?" "Well tell me about your past" James smiled and said "Alright, well my dad's dead, my mother is a complete bitch and I'm being for real. I have no siblings. My favorite color is red. I don't have a job yet but I would really like one. That about sums it up." "Did you ever date anyone before me?" at this James frowned and said "Yeah I was dating a cool guy named Carlos but" "But what James?" "On the night of our anniversary I went to go see him at work and found him fucking around with another guy so I ended it and it was really hard on me until" "What James" and he looked up at me and said "Until I found you" and James put his hand over mine and began tracing circles on the back of my palm making me blush but then the waitress returned frowning at both of us but especially James forcing him to withdraw his hand and she set down both of our drinks and asked James what he wanted "I'll Have the Farmers Choice breakfast with sausage links and sunny side up eggs" "What about you Hun'?" "Mmm I'll have what he's having but with extra hotcakes, twice the amount of eggs, 3 orders of extra crispy bacon, 2 crepes, a side order of green beans, and for dessert a triple layered chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream" then James just looked at me with his mouth open making me look down and the witch said "I'll get right on that" "Heh-heh I'm hungry" then James and I began to laugh out loud at that and he asked "So what about you?" "Well I work at the hotel as the lifeguard, my entire family lives in little ole Minnesota where I grew up and I moved out here to try and make it big but nothing really has worked out for me yet. My favorite color is blue. And I only dated Camille before you and I wonder how she's doing anyway?" James then put his hand back on my shoulder and said "Don't worry about her, you've got me and that's all that matters"

Then our witch of a waitress brought us our food and we both started to dig in but I ate with extreme haste and James slowly watched me while he ate and we both finished after a good 30 minutes exchanging small talk frequently until James said "So Logan have you always been gay?" making me cough up a little bit of my food and I wiped my face off and said "No I haven't always been gay or I don't think I have been, but you're the only guy I've ever been with before."My stomach began to tighten and this time I really felt like I was going to puke. My hand instantly went to my stomach and my vision got blurred but James noticed this and said "Logan is something wrong? Are you going to get sick?" _The pain isn't going away this time_ "James my stomach has been hurting all morning take me to the emergency room right now, I think I'm really sick!" James instantly pulled out his wallet and threw down 40 dollars on the table and picked me up and ran me to his car and he sped down the road to get me to the hospital. But along the trip my stomach tensed more making me pass out.

**So did you guys like it? I would have made it longer but I have so much stuff to do this week but can you guess what's making Logan's stomach hurt? Review, follow, and favorite please! Thanks bye! **


	6. Hospital addmitance

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Just wanted to update you on something from the 21****st**** to 27****th**** I probably won't update the story during that time because I'm going on a cruise! Yeah I know so fun it's the Carnival cruise but the good thing is when It comes Christmas I get a new laptop so I'll update a.s.a.p. And anyway Logan is in dire pain and James is rushing him to the hospital. And thanks to my fans someone gave me a PM "hug" and made my day. And here is another addition to "The Lifeguard and His swimmer" Enjoy!**

Logan's POV: 

_Ugh my stomach hurts so bad and I feel like the knot is getting bigger too._ "Logan hang on don't pass out on me we're almost there" "Jus- ugh just get me there soon" and I could feel James speeding up faster but the pain just got worse and worse until I couldn't take it anymore and I slipped away from the known world.

***2 hours later***

_The pain is gone…. Where am I? I think I fell asleep _"J-James?" _ugh it was so hard to speak did we make it to the hospital? _"Logan? Logan are you waking up? Hey doc Logan's waking up!" _I guess we did_. I began to open my eyes but even that was strenuous on me. "Hey Logie, are you feeling better?" "Yeah, a little. Wha-what happened to me?" _Ugh my throat is so dry _"I'm not really sure dude but the doctor said he wanted to tell us both together what happened" "So what happened after I fell asleep?" "Well after you passed out I got us to the hospital and they admitted you right away and they put you on penicillin and morphine to kill the pain and any infections in you but the doctors were baffled by your stomach swelling so rapidly I mean look at it" and I slowly slid my hands down my chest onto my stomach and my stomach looked as if someone put baseballs in the lower part of my shirt and it was at least 5 inches out of what it usually was "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Then the doctor walked in with a pca and said "Whoa whoa tiger take it easy" and he pressed his old hand on my shoulder and laid me back down.

"Take it easy? Are you kidding my stomach is swelling at a dangerous rate, I know it too because I plan to be a Doctor one day!" Then the doctor just looked at me a bit and I huffed out a puff of air and said "Well then what's wrong with me?" "Yeah doc what's happening to Logan?" "Well before that my name is Dr. Pickelheimer and this is my pca Lucy and now I assume you two are together right?" Then me and James looked at each other and James nodded "Have you two had intercourse recently?" "What does that have to do with anything?" yelled James "Calm down, I wanted to know because this young man I pregnant with a child" Tears began to form at the sides of my eyes "Im-impossible" "Not so Mr. Mitchell" tears began to run down my cheek "You see there have been male pregnancies before but they are very rare" James began to smile and looked at my swollen stomach "Well what makes us so special? How is this even possible?" "Well you see your mother or father probably took the drug Rocidafenine during your conception or mothers pregnancies to prevent certain cancers in adults but the side effects were extremely weird and unnatural for their children like some kids were born with two heads or no feet and some that didn't develop until later in life such as your condition, male pregnancy." James walked closer to me and began to rub my stomach "So what's going to happen to Logan?" "Well since these births are very strange his pregnancy will be over in about two weeks then you'll have a newborn child but you'll have to stay here for the most part" I looked at James and tears were strolling down his cheeks and he smiled at me and I said "Well how um is it uh getting out of me?" The doctor chuckled at me and said "You will get a C-section and do not worry you will have a lot of pain killers so it won't even hurt"

The pca behind the doctor nudged him and whispered something in his ear "Well boys congratulations I have to go attend to another patient and I'll be back soon but until then goodbye" and just like that he left me and James with just each other and our own thoughts. I looked to James to see if he could comfort me and when I looked at him tears of joy were flowing from his eyes and almost whispered "We're going to be parents Logan" I smiled and said "James I'm so happy we're going to have a baby of our own but what will everyone think about us. We've only been dating for about a day and a half and I'm already preg-o with your child?" James rested his hand on my stomach and began to rub it "Logan, as long as I'm with you, no one matters but me and you" Then James leaned up and kissed me sweetly on my lips and he made me feel better than all of the pain killers I've been given all day and after James withdrew from my lips I said "What are we going to do James" "We will do anything and everything necessary to make sure you and the baby are fine." His strong, warm hands enveloped mine and squeezed a little "You should rest now babe" "Alright but when I get up I want to talk to the doctor again." I slowly slid down further in the quaint bed and had James pull the covers up over my chest and I began to drift off into a question filled abyss.

Lucy's POV

_That was definitely him_. "Hey Doctor can you go in the next room without me I have to go take care of something." The old man smiled at me and said "Sure it's too big of a deal" I smiled back "Thank you sir" "No problem" and I watched him shuffle out of the hallway and into the next room. I walked all the way into the back supply closet and pushed the door closed and locked the door with a loud ka-chunk telling me I was safe to retrieve my phone. I inserted my best friends phone number *ring* *ring* "Come on girl what's taking you so long?"

"Hello Lucy. What do you want?"

"I found him for you"

"Who?"

"That dick Logan that broke up with you of course!"

"Haha good now don't let him leave for a while. My friend Carlos and I want to get revenge on them right and wait why is he in the hospital?"

"This might seem strange but Logan is pregnant with James' baby and when did you meet this guy Carlos?"

"What?! Oh I meet Carlos when I was storming out of Logan's place and Carlos was standing outside someone's door with flowers and heard what just happened to me and told me he dated James too but they broke up so we're both getting revenge on our ex-lovers" There was a loud knocking on the door "Hey I need in there!"

"Alright give me a second! Hey Camille I have to go but yeah it's true and I'll make sure they stay here until you want them to leave got to go bye" and I hung the phone up and unlocked the door to meet a grisly haired pizza face teenager who was trying to get the cleaning supplies and smiled at me "Sorry dude I don't like ugly fags" making him look down in shame and I walked right on by and caught up with the doctor.

**Hey did you guys like this? Yeah I know kinda short but I'm very busy packing this week and on Friday im having a party so I have to get ready asap! Yeah isn't Lucy a bitch! And Carlos and Camille want revenge and what are they going to do to get it?**


	7. Telling the kids

**A/N: Heyyy people I had so much fun on my cruise (Why I haven't updated in a long time) and now im back in good ol' Ohio! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and for the friendly advice on some of my writing don't be afraid to tell me what to fix! I will try to do them it's just bad habits die hard ya know? Oh well thanks again and here is another addition to "The lifeguard and his swimmer"! . **

_FYI: this chapter is back to present time! This one won't be all that long but the next will suffice! I promise!_

James' POV

"So that's where I came from daddy?" said our precious daughter Eleanor.

I gave a caring look to Logan and he nodded his head with an inaudible _go ahead. _"Well you see Ella that was nearly 10 years ago and you're only 6 now so"

"So what daddy?"

"You weren't our first child"

"What do you mean daddy?"

I looked over at Logan and could see the pain in his eyes. So I pulled him deeper into my embrace and said "What I mean is that some very mean people, when Logan and I were just getting to know each other wanted to hurt us in a very bad way. And they did" Logan scooted closer into our embrace and rested his head on my shoulder "Well kids it's getting late and that's enough story time for tonight so you guys should go on to sleep"

"Aww dad! We want to hear more of the story!" said Eleanor and Louis together

"No complaints go to bed" I said sternly and I kind of regretted it because Ella looked like she was about to cry "But daddy"

"Ugh fine you little squirt I'll tell you more in a little bit but first get in bed"

A smile spread across her face almost from one side to the other and she yelled "Yippee! Come on Lou" and she skipped down the hallway holding Louis' hand yelling things like "More story for us Little Lou"

"She seems really happy for the rest of our story" Logan's head was still on my shoulder and I could tell Logan seemed a little distraught so I grabbed his chin and pulled his face up so I could look him in the eyes but when I did there were tears streaming down his pale face. I readjusted myself and pulled Logan up a little bit so I could get a better look at his face "Logan you don't need to worry anymore. It is the past and will always remain the past" I wiped the tears strolling down his face with my thumb and he kissed my hand.

"I love you James, you make everything better, all the time, for me"

"I love you too my little Lifeguard"

He smiled at me and snuggled up against my chest "You know James, a lot has happened since my first pregnancy"

I began to stare off into the distance remembering the awful events of Logan's abrupt pregnancy involving Camille, Carlos, Lucy, and the Angel of Death…..

**Told ya it would be short but the next will be longer! I swear! **


End file.
